Révélation
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: GOT7, JBxJackson - "Ils se tournèrent vers lui en un même mouvement pour lui dire de ne plus dire un mot et Yugyeom l'incita à vite venir. Tout extatique, Bambam lui expliqua qu'un sombre mystère pesait sur leur leader." - Enfin, pas si sombre que ça.


.

**Révélation**

* * *

.

.

C'était en plein milieu de l'été que Jackson l'apprit.

Ils formaient GOT7 depuis des années, ils partageaient les mêmes dortoirs, le même appartement, ils étaient ensemble presque toute l'année, pourtant ils n'y avaient tous vu que du feu. Il n'y avait strictement eu aucun indice pour permettre aux membres de mettre le doigt dessus, bien au contraire. C'était une information que personne n'aurait jamais pu deviner, concernant le personnage.

Il n'en était pas encore lui-même tout à fait sûr.

Et Jinyoung, qui le savait, n'avait rien laissé passer. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait fait aucune bourde en lâchant le morceau ou en révélant sans le vouloir.

Ils l'avaient appris par hasard, surtout à cause de Bambam qui s'était retrouvé à écouter aux portes. Leur leader et Jinyoung s'étaient isolés dans une pièce sans prendre la peine de refermer complètement la porte. Bambam, qui avait cru à une dispute interne, avait fait de grands gestes à Jackson pour venir écouter avec lui comme il passait par là. Yugyeom les avait suivis et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois l'oreille collé à la petite fente.

— Les prises se passent bien, avait résonné la voix de Jaebum. Quoi, tu as une idée de concept ? Tu veux que j'en parle à hyungnim ?

Bambam eut une moue déçue : rien à voir avec une dispute. Ils discutaient du tournage passé et de la séance photo. Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, ils furent sûrs que leur sujet de conversation était innocent. En regardant bien, le miroir non loin reflétait leur visage et ils avaient l'air complètement détendu, ils ne se regardaient même pas à vrai dire : Jaebum sur le portable, Jinyoung en train de feuilleter un magazine.

— C'est marrant qu'en tout ce temps, personne n'ait remarqué, dit Jinyoung en tournant une page et en prenant une chips. Tu sais y faire.

— J'ai toujours été très discret, répondit Jaebum en baillant.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Les yeux de Bambam brillèrent aussitôt, sans doute son petit esprit malicieux imaginait mille et un secrets qui entouraient leur leader.

— En même temps, pas le temps de sortir avec quelqu'un, poursuivit Jinyoung.

Jaebum se contenta d'hocher la tête et envoya un texto. Il avait fini sa séance photo et, si le planning avançait comme il fallait, c'était normalement Youngjae qui était en train de poser.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Mark en les voyant de loin.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui en un même mouvement pour lui dire de ne plus dire un mot et Yugyeom l'incita à vite venir. Tout extatique, Bambam lui expliqua qu'un sombre mystère pesait sur leur leader.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? murmura Mark en manquant de rire.

— Mais c'est vrai ! Écoute.

Mais ils avaient peut-être fini de parler car cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'aucun son ne leur parvenait. Bambam avait envie d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte mais Yugyeom et Jackson le lui interdirent. Un petit bruit leur parvint, comme si l'un d'eux avait reposé un objet sur la table.

— Mais avec tous les _Idols_ qu'on rencontre, t'as jamais flashé ? s'étonna Jinyoung.

Jaebum eut un rire mais ne leva pas les yeux de son portable. Son pouce continuait de faire défiler l'écran, peut-être était-il sur un réseau social.

— On rencontre beaucoup de _girls group_ aussi, t'as déjà flashé ? rétorqua le leader en lui jetant un coup d'œil malicieux.

— Mmh, ben, y en a bien qui me tapent dans l'œil, mais toi tu montres rien !

— Bien sûr, c'est pas comparable. L'inverse serait carrément bizarre, non ?

Ils ne comprenaient pas encore où était la blague, mais Jinyoung éclata de rire, sans doute en imaginant la situation. Lorsqu'enfin la bombe tomba :

— C'est vrai que si tu te mettais à sortir avec un mec, ce serait bizarre... Un peu trop direct pour les autres.

Les quatre cachés se regardèrent brusquement, choqués, béat, sans savoir quoi dire.

— Hm, approuva Jaebum. Je fais attention.

Mais c'était un peu tard pour dire ça.

* * *

**° 7 °**

* * *

— _Daebak ! daebak ! daebak !_ murmurait furieusement Bambam, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils étaient partis aussi vite en entendant l'un d'eux se relever de peur qu'ils n'ouvrissent la porte, et avaient couru à travers les couloirs. Ils étaient passés en un éclair devant Youngjae qui les avait interrogés sans avoir de réponse cependant. Il dut se rasseoir sous la demande impérieuse du photographe et une horde de maquilleuse et de coiffeuse se précipitèrent pour arranger à nouveau son apparence – qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Yugyeom avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux risquaient bientôt de sortir de leurs orbites. Bambam était si excité qu'il donnait des coups sur le dos de tous les membres autour de lui et répétait « _Daebak !_ » d'une voix endiablée.

— Est-ce que vous avez entendu la même chose que moi ? demanda Jackson. _What an amazing new !_

— _Amazing new !_ répéta Bambam.

Mark demanda pour être sûr de bien avoir compris, répéta tout et provoqua une vague de petits rires frénétiques et euphoriques. Jackson et Bambam se prirent dans les bras et roulèrent sur le canapé à côté. Yugyeom se fit tirer en arrière par le thaïlandais qui emprisonna sa tête entre son bras pour lui frotter le crâne.

Ils y prêtèrent un peu plus attention.

Sans trop en faire, juste pour deviner ou trouver des indices que leur leader pourrait semer par inadvertance, juste pour souligner les évidences. Ils avaient mis Youngjae dans la confidence, lequel avait presque avalé une mouche tant il avait été surpris. Il avait cependant essayé de calmer les autres en leur demandant de laisser leur hyung tranquille, que s'il ne leur en avait pas parlé, c'était bien pour une raison, mais ils étaient trop extatiques pour cela.

— Les commandes sont arrivées ! cria leur leader en ramenant des sacs.

Même si la salle sentait un peu la transpiration à cause de leur entraînement, ils s'assirent tous pour manger. Jaebum n'avait pas remarqué qu'il attirait bien plus le regard depuis cette révélation, il avait seulement l'impression, parfois, d'être le sujet d'une grande blague.

— Quoi ? tu veux mes nouilles ? demanda Jaebum en surprenant les yeux de Yugyeom.

Ce dernier nia et plongea son visage dans sa pizza.

Les autres membres découvrirent… un côté mignon de sa part qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas derrière sa virilité affichée. Son ton rauque et sec n'était peut-être qu'une façade, car il faisait vraiment en sorte de prendre soin de ses membres. Il laissait les boissons à proximité, poussait certains plats en voyant les assiettes vides de certains, donnaient toujours plusieurs serviettes lorsque l'un d'eux en demandaient pour que les autres puissent se servir.

Et même s'il avait l'air viril, il avait des côtés auxquels ils n'avaient jamais fait attention. Lorsqu'il aspirait ses nouilles et que l'une d'elle, vicieuse, l'éclaboussait de soupe, il avait un petit sursaut et passait le dos de sa main sur le nez pour s'essuyer. Quand il souriait, ses yeux étaient si plissés qu'on aurait dit qu'il les fermait. Et il ne cachait quasiment jamais son sourire comme beaucoup le faisait, il éclatait de rire et se frappait les jambes, secouait ses cheveux ou jetait sa tête en arrière.

Mais son regard ne s'attardait sur aucun membre en particulier.

C'était la première pensée qui avait traversé l'esprit de Jackson : est-ce que leur leader avait déjà été attiré par l'un d'eux ? Même juste physiquement ! Mais lorsqu'il pensait que peut-être c'était le cas avec Youngjae, il changeait et se tournait vers Mark, puis vers Jinyoung, Bambam, et il finissait par se mélanger la tête.

— Essuie-toi avant de sortir des âneries, ria Jaebum en pointant la joue de Bambam du doigt.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être tourné vers les hommes pourtant. C'était le modèle de la virilité, le genre que les filles aimaient vraiment : doux et charismatique à la fois. Jamais ils n'auraient pu s'en douter.

Ce soir-là, alors que Jaebum était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, les autres s'étaient réunis sous la demande de Bambam. Jinyoung avait été tenu à l'écart par Youngjae.

— Oh, je veux trop lui dire ! s'exclama Yugyeom en serrant un coussin dans ses bras. La tête qu'il ferait s'il savait qu'on savait !

Mark acquiesça, riant déjà de la tête de leur leader. Bambam, au contraire, trouvait plus marrant d'attendre et de laisser entendre qu'ils le savaient.

— Vous imaginer, par contre, s'il est… vous savez, commença le thaïlandais en embrassant son torse de ses bras, la voix aiguë de gêne. S'il a… s'il ressent quelque chose pour l'un de nous ?

Ils lâchèrent tous un cri et Yugyeom frappa même Bambam pour avoir osé le formuler à voix haute.

— Non, attendez, sérieusement, s'exclama Jackson en essayant vainement de les calmer. Sérieux, écoutez, j'ai fait attention, vous savez ? J'ai bien regardé comment il était, j'ai observé de mes yeux de lynx son comportement et tout mais il a pas l'air d'en aimer un plus que l'autre.

— Il est bon acteur aussi, peut-être qu'il le cache, souleva Mark en haussant les épaules.

— Mais non, il pourrait pas le cacher aussi longtemps et aussi bien, c'est pas comme juste cacher le fait qu'il aime les mecs, il vit avec nous H24 ! poursuivit Jackson avec enthousiasme. Il habiterait avec le type qu'il aimerait bien sans rien faire ? Non, je vous dis que c'est pas ça.

— Mais c'est bizarre quand même, on se change ensemble et tout… comment faire ? s'exclama Bambam, mains sur les joues.

Franchement, d'eux tous, ce devait être le plus excité par cette information. Il s'en amusait comme un petit fou et utilisait chaque moment pour rappeler cette découverte.

Lorsque Jaebum posait sa main sur l'un d'eux, le membre en question partageait un regard complice avec les autres comme pour dire qu'il était celui qui avait volé le cœur de leur leader. Mais il était vite détrôné par un autre et leur petit jeu se poursuivait dans le dos du principal concerné.

Bambam se demanda même s'il n'avait pas une relation avec Jinyoung, puisque ce dernier était déjà au courant, mais là encore aucun signe ne le démontrait. Jaebum avait-il pris l'habitude d'être très prudent ? rien n'étayait leurs hypothèses.

Jackson commença à se montrer plus provocant.

Il était déjà habitué à prendre soin de son leader et, s'il l'avouait, il dirait qu'il ressentait plus d'attachement avec Jaebum qu'avec les autres. La différence était donc minime mais… bien plus tactile.

Il lui prenait les mains, l'enlaçait par derrière, s'agrippait à son bras, peut-être en espérant que son hyung finirait par craquer en lui demandant d'arrêter, que c'était inapproprié, et qu'il finirait ainsi par lui avouer.

Peut-être aussi pour en profiter un peu.

Jaebum demanda plusieurs fois ce qui lui prenait mais Jackson ne répondait jamais. On avait tellement l'habitude de le voir déconner sur tout et n'importe quoi, surtout qu'il aimait beaucoup faire du _fanservice_ à tout va, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas filmés – ce qui était un peu stupide.

— Bon, j'en ai marre, vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a, demanda Jaebum, la bouche pleine de riz.

Il avait encore surpris leurs rires et leurs regards – Bambam et Mark avaient même échangés un _high-five_ avant de lui jeter un regard. Ça n'avait pas été moqueur mais il finissait par vraiment se dire qu'il était sujet d'une blague internationale.

Au lieu de lui répondre, ils restèrent tous silencieux. Jinyoung haussa les épaules en croisant les yeux du plus âgé car il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient si peu discret qu'il avait également saisi que quelque chose se tramait, sans pouvoir le deviner cependant.

— Quoi ? y a rien, tenta Bambam en prenant l'air étonné.

Mais il ne savait pas jouer la comédie.

— Quoi, comment ça « y a rien » ? Vous êtes pas discrets du tout, ça fait des semaines que je laisse couler vos petits jeux d'enfants mais ça commence à bien faire. Si vous vous foutez de moi, dites-moi au moins pourquoi.

— Non, on se fout pas de toi, jura Mark en secouant ses mains poisseuses (un morceau de poulet vola jusqu'aux cheveux de Yugyeom qui hurla).

Jaebum les dévisagea un à un, voyant leur regard se baisser et leur bouche se clore à son passage. Il déglutit une dernière fois pour avaler le riz et attrapa un sopalin pour s'essuyer.

— Qui vous l'a dit ? demanda-t-il sans les regarder, encore en train d'essuyer ses mains.

Les regards échangés sonnèrent tout de suite plus coupables. Est-ce qu'il avait saisi ? il le demandait avec tant d'assurance ! C'était gênant pour eux d'être la cible de son regard.

— Qui vous l'a dit, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

— On vous a entendu, toi et Jinyoung, avoua Jackson sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Ils virent clairement sa mâchoire se crisper et ses veines se dessiner. Il baissa les yeux sur la serviette qu'il tordait entre ses doigts et hocha doucement la tête, comme s'il comprenait tout désormais.

Les autres n'osaient pas parler.

— _Quoi ?_ s'étonna Jinyoung en comprenant. Vous nous avez écouté ?

— Bien. D'accord.

Jaebum se releva et prit le chemin de la sortie, mais Jackson fut heureusement plus vif que lui.

— On se foutait pas de toi, hyung.

— Ah ouais ? c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, répondit Jaebum, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Ils voyaient sa déception, et c'était terrible. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal, ils n'avaient jamais voulu le blesser ou lui donner de mauvaises idées. Ils avaient réagi comme les gamins qu'ils étaient, mais sans arrière-pensée.

— On a réagi comme des cons, _OK_, accepta Jackson. Mais tu peux pas dire que toi non plus. Quoi, t'as plus confiance en Jinyoung qu'en nous ? On était pas digne de savoir la vérité ?

— De quoi, que je suis pédé ?

Sa répartie figea tout le monde. Entendre ce mot, de tous, était comme prendre une claque. Comme si une soudaine pensée les traversait tous à la fois : Ah ouais, putain, c'est mal vu. Y penser maintenant était stupide, mais leurs actes devenaient tout de suite plus horribles. Jaebum, qui avait grandi en apprenant que la personne qu'il était devenu était mal vu, qu'il était même une erreur de Mère Nature, qui avait peut-être déjà subi d'atroces remarques, voyait ses membres parler et rire dans son dos.

Bien sûr qu'il le prenait mal.

— On doit tout se dire maintenant ? vous voulez savoir quoi ? Quand est-ce que je me suis fait ramoner le cul la dernière fois ?

— Hyung ! supplia Jackson.

— T'abuses, tu sais qu'on parlait pas de ça, marmonna Mark.

— Ouais, OK, vous pouvez parler de ce que vous voulez alors, c'est ça ? Moi je compte pas, ma vie privée n'existe pas, hein ?

— Ah, _Hyung !_

Jaebum fixa Jackson, les iris si luisant de déception que le chinois faillit baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte, pas vrai ? ils ne se moquaient pas, au contraire ! Ils avaient été heureux d'apprendre une nouvelle chose sur leur leader et jamais ils n'avaient évoqué quelque chose de trop intime.

— Vous croyez que j'invente tout ce que je dis ? reprit Jaebum en s'avançant pour leur faire face. Tous les mots que j'ai utilisés, on me les a déjà crachés au visage. Je ne sais pas ce que vous dites dans mon dos, mais l'impression est la même.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla, il ne laissa qu'une ambiance amère derrière lui.

Jinyoung, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, soupira de leur stupidité mais n'avait pas l'air plus en colère que cela. Ce fut peut-être de là que les autres membres tirèrent leur courage, car ils parvinrent à exprimer ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire en présence du leader. Ils expliquèrent au mieux la situation leur surprise, leur intérêt, leur impatience quant à savoir s'il allait un jour le leur dire ou pas, savoir comment faire pour faire comprendre qu'ils étaient au courant, mais jamais plus.

Jinyoung lui-même avait appris la nouvelle en voyant son ami embrasser un _trainee_. Certaines de leur salle était juxtaposées et un miroir sans tain les séparait. Ça avait pourtant été très bref et chaste, en plein milieu de leur entraînement, il s'était même demandé s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé, mais non, il ne pouvait pas inventer de telles choses. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire, quoi faire, comment se comporter, mais il avait préféré aller voir JB et lui avouer directement. Qu'il l'avait surpris. Qu'il l'avait vu. Qu'il savait, à présent.

— Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? avait demandé Jinyoung.

Il l'avait frappé ? l'avait menacé ? insulté ? Non : Jinyoung les détrompa complètement.

— Il a pleuré.

Son visage avait blêmi, ses lèvres avaient tremblées, et ses larmes avaient coulées. C'étaient des expressions si nouvelles qu'elles avaient laissé le jeune Jinyoung bouche bée. Alors il avait juste gardé le secret, et Jaebum avait fait une croix sur toute possibilité de relation amoureuse.

Il avait un rêve et cela nécessitait des sacrifices.

Jinyoung les avait ensuite laissés seul pour rejoindre son ami. Les cinq garçons n'avaient plus osé lever le visage et étaient tous plongés dans leurs réflexions.

— On a pas été… top là, non ? s'éleva craintivement la voix de Mark.

— Je vous avais dit de le laisser tranquille ! se plaignit Youngjae en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Soudain épuisé, ils se couchèrent tous sur le dos, les bras en croix, l'œil vide.

— On a plus qu'une chose à faire : se faire pardonner.

Mais Jaebum était incroyablement distant.

Ils le ne trouvaient pas dans leur appartement, il ne venait plus aux entraînements, ne traînait pas dans la JYP et même leur directeur le chercha un moment. Jinyoung avoua qu'il ne savait pas non plus où il se trouvait.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fuir.

Mais son absence dura simplement trois jours car le lendemain, il débarqua pendant leur entraînement et éteignit la musique. Ils étaient tous si surpris qu'ils se contentèrent de le regarder d'un air choqué, ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Cependant, avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent parler, leur leader leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Je sais que je vous mets mal à l'aise, alors je vais juste vous poser la question : vous voulez que je parte ?

— _Hein ?!_

Ils s'étaient tous exclamés en même temps mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour que JB comprenne qu'il avait sorti une grosse connerie.

— Ce serait la chose la plus prudente à faire. Mais avant que vous ne preniez votre décision, poursuivit-il, je voulais vous dire que je n'ai jamais posé le moindre regard inapproprié sur vous. Sincèrement. Je sais me montrer professionnel, je fais la différence entre vie privée et le travail et entre les sentiments et l'amitié. Je…

Il s'arrêta, baissa les yeux pour prendre une petite inspiration, apparemment pas si imperturbable que cela.

— Mais ne me prenez pas en pitié, ordonna-t-il finalement. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de remarques, vous pouvez être honnête. On n'est pas là pour être constamment mal à l'aise, il faut tout mettre à plat.

Jackson lança un regard aux autres, un par un.

— Ça y est, il a terminé de débiter ses conneries ? demanda-t-il à Jinyoung.

Jaebum n'aima sans doute pas son ton car sa mâchoire se crispa, mais il garda les bras croisés et les lèvres closes.

— Tu crois pas que si on avait eu un problème avec ça, on en aurait parlé au grand patron dès qu'on l'a appris ? Tu crois encore qu'on se moquait de toi ?

Il avait beau être naturellement joueur, quand il fallait être sérieux, il l'était, et quand la situation lui tapait sur le système, il le montrait bien.

Jaebum détendit ses épaules.

— Non, on est ami quand même, vous ne m'auriez pas dénoncé comme ça. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous approuvez ça.

— On n'a pas à approuver ou pas ! s'énerva Jackson en faisait de grands gestes. On s'en fiche, c'est pas la question !

Il saisit ses épaules et sembla le secouer quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les autres, un bras toujours sur ses épaules.

— Si on apprenait que Yugyeom sortait avec une fille, on aurait fait pareil !

— Hey ! s'écria le susnommé.

— C'est de _l'intérêt_, continua Jackson sans lui prêter attention. On est ami, on aime apprendre à se connaître, découvrir une nouvelle facette nous a un peu excité.

Jaebum le jaugea du regard mais Jackson ne baissa pas les yeux et accepta son inspection. Leur leader les observa à tour de rôle, peut-être un peu indécis sur ce qu'il allait dire, sur ce qu'il devait dire.

— Alors… je peux rester ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Ça coulait de source.

Ils s'étaient tous écriés en se levant et avaient profité du moment pour pouvoir frapper leur leader d'un bon coup amical sur le dos ou l'épaule, peut-être un peu fort pour certains, mais Jaebum n'avait rien dit même si son regard leur avait dit de faire attention. Le bras de Jackson n'avait pas quitté ses épaules, mais peut-être qu'il ne le remarquait même pas car il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour s'en extraire.

Maintenant que tout le monde le savait, Jaebum pensa naturellement que ses jours étaient peut-être comptés. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, mais il savait que si tout un groupe partageait la même confidence, difficile de la garder secrète très longtemps. Ils en parlaient ensemble, se faisaient des clins d'œil, et comme ils avaient l'habitudes d'être entouré de caméra, il avait peur que l'un d'eux ne lâche l'information.

Il se résignait cependant.

Il aimait trop GOT7 pour penser les abandonner, quitte à se tirer une balle dans le pied. Si on apprenait sa nature, il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais faire d'apparition TV – ce serait en tout cas très difficile. Mais il voulait en profiter le maximum avec eux.

— Allez hyung, dis-nous ! quand et comment t'as compris ? que t'aimais les mecs ?

Ce genre de question était fréquente mais Jaebum refusait souvent de répondre. Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi, il prenait un air gêné, hésitant, et balayait la question en éludant. Bambam était peut-être le plus indiscret, donc le plus à l'aise, avec Jackson. Les autres suivaient le mouvement mais ne posaient que très peu de questions.

* * *

**° 7 °**

* * *

— Hyung, sérieux ! On veut juste se rapprocher de toi, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Si encore il te demandait ta position préférée, j'dis pas, mais là c'est tout gentil ! demanda Jackson en serrant son coussin dans ses bras musclés.

C'était l'heure de dormir mais apparemment, il n'était pas du même avis que lui. Jaebum avait encore les cheveux mouillés de sa douche et il était exténué. Il étirait déjà son bras pour éteindre la lumière mais reçu un coup de coussin qui le décoiffa.

— Sérieux ! répond d'abord !

Il trouvait cela injuste car leur leader en parlait tout naturellement avec Jinyoung alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis tout aussi longtemps. Jaebum pouvait comprendre mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça.

— Jinyoung le sait depuis longtemps, il m'a fallu du temps mais… oui, je peux en parler avec lui. Parce qu'on est en tête à tête, tu vois. C'est discret, prudent. Là, vous êtes cinq à me regarder comme un animal de foire, c'est différent.

Jackson prit un air choqué qui fit rire son aîné. Il pensait pourtant lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne le voyaient pas comme un type bizarre, étrange, ou un animal de foire !

Jaebum acquiesça en riant et en s'excusant et poussa Jackson pour pouvoir accéder à son lit. Il le poussa du bout des pieds pour qu'il aille sur son propre lit mais le chinois se renfonça et s'assis en tailleur.

— Alors si je te le demande maintenant, tu répondras ? Vu qu'on est que deux ?

— Hm, sans doute.

C'était une bonne chose à savoir car Jackson avait une foule de questions en tête. Il commença par répéter la question de Bambam, plus tôt dans la journée, puis demanda s'il avait déjà eu une relation durable, si ça ne lui manquait pas de devoir se cacher comme ça, sans espérer décrocher le grand amour, s'il avait déjà regretté son choix de carrière, si ça lui avait déjà pesé sur sa conscience – et Jaebum le coupa en éclatant de rire, surpris par le flot de questions.

— Ah, tu es si curieux que ça ! Je ne savais pas que ma vie t'intéressait autant !

Bien sûr qu'il s'y intéressait, il s'intéressait à tous les membres de leur groupe.

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, malheureusement pour le leader dont les yeux se fermaient de fatigue. Mais Jackson avait toujours de nouvelles questions, de nouvelles interrogations, et Jaebum ne rechignait pas à lui répondre. Ce fut sa dernière réplique qui retint l'attention du chinois et qui le travailla un long moment. Il l'avait dite juste avant de s'endormir, peut-être malgré lui, car il était dans les vapes, mais c'était aussi celle qui devait être la plus sincère.

— Hmm… Ça n'a pas été facile mais c'est devenu naturel. Pendant des années, hm... j'ai effacé toutes ce pensées indésirables, tous ces indices, mêmes minimes ou insensés, je me suis bâti une image virile, masculine, pour être sûr de passer inaperçu. Et, ben, ouais, je peux le dire maintenant. J'ai abandonné toute idée de bâtir une relation amoureuse, je suis presque sûr que personne n'attirera plus jamais mon attention.

Peut-être voulait-il en dire plus mais il s'endormit ainsi, lèvres entrouvertes, sa main relevée vers sa tête, ses doigts presque contre sa joue.

Jackson se promit de faire en sorte que ce « jamais » ne se réalise jamais.

* * *

**° 7 °**

* * *

Il avait fait une croix sur le cœur.

C'était ce que Jackson avait compris. Jaebum voulait être chanteur, voulait danser, pour ce faire, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de cacher une partie de sa personnalité qui n'était pas encore très bien vu. Il l'avait si bien fait qu'il ne l'envisageait même plus, là où son regard aurait pu s'attarder sur une silhouette, il avait décidé de ne plus voir les hommes que comme des amis, des connaissances, de la famille.

Il avait rejeté un mot de son dictionnaire : _amour_.

Jackson devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à ressentir un élan d'admiration et de fierté envers leur leader. Il aimait tellement son métier qu'il était prêt à s'amputer d'une partie de sa vie, prêt à souffrir dans son coin, solitaire, pour pouvoir monter sur scène.

— Dis, hyung, c'est quoi ton style ? demanda-t-il pendant que l'aîné préparait le petit déjeuner.

Il lâcha un soupir à travers son sourire crispé. Il espérait que dans quelques semaines, son groupe se lassera de cette nouvelle et le laissera enfin tranquille.

— Tais-toi et donne-moi les ciseaux.

Jackson obéit mais réitéra sa question. Jaebum posa ses mains sur le plan de travail en réprimant un rire : cet idiot n'allait plus le lâcher.

— Je sais pas, ça fait longtemps, tenta-t-il d'éluder.

— Mais t'as une préférence, non ? Tu m'as dit que ton _first kiss_, ç'avait été avec un sunbae de ton école, non ? il était comment ?

Jaebum fit sauter la viande qu'il cuisait, priant pour que son silence refroidisse Jackson, mais il soupira de résignation en sentant son bras entourer ses épaules. C'était le signe qu'il était prêt à attendre longtemps.

— Comment tu veux qu'il soit ? Il était plus vieux et plus expérimenté.

— Ah, tu les aimes vieux et expérimenté ? répéta Jackson, une main devant la bouche.

— Aish ! sérieux ! ria Jaebum en menaçant de lui jeter le contenu de sa poêle sur la tête.

On ne dirait pas, mais il était plutôt facile de faire rire Jaebum. Pour Jackson en fait, et il aimait ça.

— Je sais pas, répéta le leader sous la pression du chinois. J'y ai jamais réfléchi, ça dépend de la personne je pense.

— Alors son caractère ! Je sais pas moi, tu préfères qu'il soit gentleman mais fier, ou humble, ou _cute_, ou sans-gêne, ou riche…

— C'est pas un caractère ça ! coupa son aîné.

— Bien sûr que si ! Les riches ont un caractère bien propre à eux, tu sais, on le voit dans les dramas.

Jaebum lâcha un rire et rejeta sa tête en arrière, directement sur l'épaule de Jackson. À mesure de leur conversation, les mains du chinois étaient descendues jusqu'à ses bras, puis sa taille et reposaient maintenant sur ses hanches, mais le leader ne réagissait pas. Que devait-il faire pour le gêner un peu ? Est-ce que JB aimait vraiment les mecs ou n'était-ce qu'une grossière mise en scène ?

Ou bien Jaebum n'était vraiment pas intéressé par lui ?

Non, enfin, même si on n'était pas intéressé par la personne en question, quand on était physiquement séduisant, on pouvait causer un quelconque tressaillement, non ? Là, Jaebum avait juste l'air de ne pas le voir, ni de sentir ses mains entourer son ventre, son menton s'appuyer contre son épaule ou son souffle s'échouer sur sa nuque.

Jackson… ne pouvait pas perdre confiance en son sex-appeal.

Il redoubla d'attention, de contact, d'échanges, dans l'espoir de voir un signe, un résidu d'intérêt dans ses petits yeux de chats. Son petit jeu passa inaperçu aux yeux du concerné mais les autres ne tardèrent pas à comprendre que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Il était toujours collé à lui, s'asseyait même sur ses genoux lorsqu'ils se posaient dans le sofa, ce n'était pas si différent de d'habitude mais plus intense, plus régulier.

Ce n'était pas possible que JB ne s'en rendît pas compte, non ?

Jinyoung lui demanda même à quoi il jouait, que c'était trop ambiguë, qu'il ferait mieux de se calmer car ça donnerait de mauvaises idées aux autres, mais Jackson avait répondu que c'était le but. Il ne faisait pas cela pour rire de l'homosexualité de son leader, bien au contraire.

— On va sortir ensemble, avait-il dit.

Ils pensaient qu'il blaguait, qu'il en faisait des tonnes, comme d'habitude, mais il était sérieux. Dès qu'il l'avait appris, il avait montré un intérêt persistant pour son leader, intérêt qui existait déjà à l'époque.

Jackson… aimait beaucoup Jaebum.

Il montrait cependant une certaine réserve lorsqu'ils étaient filmés et s'assuraient d'être aussi proche des autres membres. Il les prenait par la main, agrippait leurs épaules, leur taille, leur hanche, frappait leurs fesses et tapotait leur torse. Comme d'habitude en somme.

Il avait juste fini par tout concentrer sur Jaebum.

— Dégage de mon lit, Jackson, demanda JB en jetant sa serviette.

Mais apparemment, le chinois avait prévu de dormir avec lui ce soir. Le leader refusa catégoriquement et se jeta sur la couche pour le virer à coup de pied sans parvenir à le faire sortir cependant. Il découvrit néanmoins que Jackson était torse nu, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait aucune prise pour l'attraper et le foutre dehors.

Mais cet idiot était fort.

— Ah~ ! Pourquoi ? se plaignit-il en abandonnant.

— Hyung, c'est pas la première fois, c'est bon, abandonne-toi dans mes bras musclés.

Jaebum lui jeta son coussin sur le visage et essaya de l'étouffer avec, ce fut finalement lui qui faillit mourir asphyxié.

— Je vais dormir dans le salon alors.

Mais Jackson l'en empêcha en encadrant sa taille. Et c'était vrai, il était musclé ce gamin.

Ils parlèrent encore, une bonne partie de la nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Jackson fut heureux de le voir s'endormir là, tout contre lui. Peut-être qu'aucune pensée suggestive n'avait effleurée l'esprit de leur leader, mais il se disait que c'était déjà un début. S'il pouvait accepter de s'endormir entre des bras, c'était déjà ça.

Et le reste se montra tout aussi prometteur, Jaebum ne relevait même plus les nombreux contacts de Jackson, posait même sa main par-dessus la sienne lorsqu'il l'enlaçait, prenait sa taille quand le bras du chinois entourait ses épaules, rentrait dans son jeu. Les autres membres, d'abord perplexes, avaient fini par s'y habituer. Jinyoung, simplement, pris Jackson à part pour lui poser directement la question :

— T'étais sérieux ? quand tu disais que vous alliez sortir ensemble ?

— Bien sûr. Est-ce que j'ai déjà menti ?

Jinyoung préféra ignorer cette question. Ce n'était pas le moment d'entrer dans les débats philosophiques du chinois.

— Tu réfléchis avant d'agir ? Tu ne penses pas que tu vas le blesser ?

— Pourquoi ? si on sort ensemble, on sera plutôt peinard, non ?

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et préféra fermer la porte. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et décida ainsi d'ouvrir les yeux de Jackson.

— Il a déjà abandonné cette idée. D'accord, s'il rencontre quelqu'un, qu'il développe des sentiments, et qu'il finit par sortir avec, je conçois que ce serait une bonne chose. Mais que tu le fasses du jour au lendemain, juste parce que tu penses que vous serez « peinard », c'est autre chose. Ça sert à rien d'avoir pitié de lui, il n'est pas comme ça. Ne décide pas de balancer à la poubelle tous ses efforts simplement par _pitié_.

Jackson voulut évidemment nier toutes ces accusations, affirmer ses bonnes intentions, mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est facile à résumer : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

— Non, rétorqua Jinyoung. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais tu aimes aussi Youngjae, et Yugyeom, et tout GOT7. Je te parle pas d'aimer comme ça, pas aussi facilement. Est-ce que tu te vois l'embrasser ? le toucher, le _caresser_ ?

Cette fois, sujet à ce regard perçant et franc, Jackson préféra y songer avant de répondre tout de suite. Il se projeta dans cette vision, s'imagina le prendre dans ses bras pas juste pour déconner, mais par tendresse, tourner son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres – pas d'un simple baiser chaste, mais passionnel, amoureux, désireux, et sa main, qui irait sous son tee-shirt, remonterait le long de son ventre, roulerait sur les muscles dessinés.

Il baissa les yeux et ses oreilles prirent une couleur rouge feu ; Jinyoung écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était si rare de voir cette expression de gêne et de timidité qu'une seule pensée jaillit devant lui : oui, Jackson était sérieux.

Et ce qu'il ne voyait peut-être pas, c'était que Jaebum n'était pas insensible.

Il faisait certes en sorte de ne jamais dépasser les limites de l'amitié mais il ne pouvait rester de marbre fasse à l'étalage d'attentions qu'on pouvait lui témoigner. Il avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Jackson, l'avait étiqueté comme une autre de ses bizarreries, de ces contacts sans gêne que pouvait avoir la culture chinoise, ou bien comme un élan affectif et soudain, ce ne serait pas nouveau.

Il n'essayait tout de même pas de le pousser à bout, pas vrai ?

Ce serait pourtant bien son genre. Apprendre que son leader était attiré par les hommes aurait pu constituer pour lui un nouveau défi de séduction. C'était un peu irritant pour le leader, de comprendre que cet idiot s'amusait malgré tout de la situation, mais il préférait ne pas sauter aux conclusions. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre à plusieurs reprises que ses actions le dérangeaient, avec parcimonie cependant, pour ne pas paraître suspect, mais Jackson n'en avait que faire. Il ne changeait pas d'un poil, il allait même jusqu'à rapprocher leur visage d'une manière profondément intime selon le leader, qui se figeait toujours en sentant le souffle rauque du chinois s'échouer contre ses lèvres.

Il exagérait, sérieux.

— Il te drague, dit Mark sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

— Quoi ?

Ils s'étaient levés un peu tôt et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, et Jaebum s'était retrouvé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à s'épancher sur son ami. Il lui avait raconté ce qui le turlupinait et Mark l'avait écouté tout en trempant ses céréales dans le lait.

— Ouais, il nous l'a dit, affirma-t-il entre deux bouchés. Ça marche, ou pas ?

Jaebum leva les yeux au ciel et soupira au lieu de répondre. Ce serait franchement humiliant de dire qu'il réagissait à ces idioties, mais on ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler son corps, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, s'il commençait à regarder plus attentivement le corps de Jackson, s'il attendait presque que sa main vienne saisir la sienne, qu'il s'impatientait de le sentir se coller à lui.

Ça partira avec le temps. Jackson n'était pas sérieux, de toute façon. Mais Jaebum ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer au risque de voir ses sentiments s'enraciner. Ça ne devait pas arriver.

* * *

**° 7 °**

* * *

— Hyung, s'exclama Jackson en le prenant par la taille. Viens, on fait un _couple picture_.

Il l'avait pris si brusquement qu'ils avaient fini complètement collés l'un à l'autre. Si Jackson ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et s'occupait de régler son portable pour prendre une photo, JB détourna le visage de gêne. Oui, c'était trop flagrant, trop sans-gêne, Jackson se foutait de lui et ça commençait à bien faire.

— Ça t'amuse, petit con ?

Il devait profiter du fait qu'ils étaient seul pour mettre les choses à plat, il serait trop embarrassé de le faire devant les autres.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Comment ça, de quoi je parle ? Te fous pas de moi, c'est fatiguant à la fin, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jackson pouvait être très fort pour jouer la comédie, il était difficile de lire son visage lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Ce fut ce qu'il essaya de faire en premier lieu : nier, ne pas comprendre, s'étonner, mais Jaebum ne le laissa pas faire.

Il le saisit par le col et le poussa d'un geste vaguement énervé jusqu'à presque le cogner contre leur dressing.

— Arrête ton jeu, c'est bon. Ça commence à devenir chiant.

Jackson se détacha de sa prise mais ne baissa pas le regard. Son expression ne changea pas vraiment, mais Jaebum était sûr d'avoir raison.

— Mais je suis sérieux, répondit Jackson en arquant un sourcil.

JB eut un rire moqueur et désabusé, s'humecta les lèvres sans savoir s'il devait le frapper ou rire de son humour.

— Ah, tu es sérieux ? On dirait que tu sais pas exactement ce que t'es en train de faire.

— Si, je le sais, et je suis sérieux.

Jaebum le regarda en silence, sonda son regard direct et franc, mais ne pu ressentir qu'une profonde déception. Ce connard était débile profond, il devait lui apprendre une leçon pour ne pas le laisser continuer ce jeu sans avenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela s'éterniser, parce qu'il ressentait déjà cette chaleur envelopper son bas-ventre et que c'était très mauvais signe.

Il fit un grand pas en avant pour réduire la distance qui les séparait, au point de faire reculer le chinois jusqu'au mur. Il se posta à quelques centimètres de son visage, si proche qu'ils devaient loucher pour se regarder.

JB sentit parfaitement le souffle de son ami se couper.

— Ah, tu es sérieux ? reprit-il d'un air moqueur. Alors vas-y. Maintenant. Embrasse-moi.

Jackson resta figé. Il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté de la réalité tellement la situation était improbable. Son leader le demandait sérieusement, en ce moment même ? de l'embrasser ? Dans cette position ? À quoi penser d'autre quand on avait ces lèvres juste en face des siennes, et ce souffle chaud qui le caressait ?

— On joue pas dans la même cour, Jackson, continua JB en constatant son silence. Arrête de te croire capable de tout. Restons-en là, OK ?

Il se recula et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand on lui agrippa le bras. Il se fit tirer en arrière et Jackson l'embrassa aussitôt.

Ce fut au tour de Jaebum de se figer. Il ne réalisait pas complètement la situation mais son corps dut se charger de le faire pour lui : une bouffée de chaleur embruma son esprit et fit pulser son bas-ventre.

— Je suis sérieux, répéta Jackson lorsqu'il se détacha lentement.

Oui, c'était sérieux, pensa Jaebum. Il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié la sensation, et la voir se raviver en lui était étrange. Agréablement étrange. Le contact avait été si doux qu'il avait à peine senti ses lèvres se déformer sous la pression. La peau de Jackson, en tout cas, avait semblé très tendre.

— Ouah, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure… murmura Jackson en se mordant la lèvre. Et toi ?

Jaebum ne répondit pas, yeux encore écarquillés et lèvres entrouvertes, mais n'en pensa pas moins : il n'avait jamais autant senti son cœur qu'en ce moment. Est-ce que ce n'était pas la source du son qui résonnait depuis tout à l'heure ? Ce devait être pour cela que Jackson se plaignait de son cœur, il s'était mépris et avait cru que c'était le sien, alors que c'était celui de son leader.

— Pourquoi tu dis rien ? demanda Jackson. Tu…

Mais Jaebum lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant à nouveau – en se jetant sur lui, pour être plus précis. Jackson avait failli se cogner douloureusement au mur mais la poigne de JB sur sa nuque était forte et il l'avait attiré à lui au même moment. Jackson préféra ne rien répliquer et ferma les yeux, plutôt enchanté par la tournure des événements. Il n'avait pas à se retenir, c'était son leader qui avait initié le geste… alors il entoura sa taille, ses épaules, pour se rapprocher encore.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux en sentant la main de Jaebum relever son tee-shirt pour se poser sur sa peau.

— Oh… att-attend !

Il eut du mal à se faire entendre, car l'autre le faisait taire de ses lèvres en appuyant si fort que Jackson sentait la fermeté de ses dents racler contre ses lèvres. Il geignit et grogna, sentant toujours cette main remonter avant de sentir des doigts taquiner la lisière de son pantalon. Ils finirent par se séparer.

— Oulà, c'est que tu vas vite hyung ! s'excusa Jackson, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Alors… c'est _day one_ ?

Mais Jaebum resta silencieux, n'afficha aucune expression autre que ce méli-mélo indéfinissable qui faisait briller ses yeux. Ils étaient si proches que Jackson était encore dans les bras du leader, imbriqué l'un contre l'autre. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout le rappeur, au contraire, il hésitait même à entourer un peu plus intimement ses bras, pour vraiment plaquer leur torse, parce que c'était très agréable.

Mais vu l'expression de JB, impossible de dire s'il allait apprécier ou pas.

— Alors ?

— Non… non, c'est… non…

JB se détacha lentement, les yeux dans le vague, marmonnant que ce n'était pas prudent.

— On peut être prudent ! contrecarra Jackson sans vouloir le laisser partir. Accorde-nous une chance… sérieux, si on arrive à le cacher aux autres pendant… disons, deux semaines, ce sera bon ?

Cet idiot était si simplet, toute leur carrière musicale ne se limitait pas à deux pauvres semaines !

— Non, Jackson, répondit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

— Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Un hoquet lui échappa ; oui, il avait peut-être pas complètement tord sur ce coup-là.

— Tu n'avais qu'à pas me sauter dessus !

— Mais c'est toi qui me l'as demandé ! s'outra Jackson. Et t'avais qu'à pas continuer ! c'est limite toi qui me forçais, vers la fin !

Le leader soupira à nouveau : leur conversation n'irait nulle part. Jackson était une vraie tête de mule, il ne le laisserait pas en paix avant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il écoutait généralement ce que ses hyungs lui disait, mais quand ça n'allait pas dans son sens, il préférait essayer de les persuader.

— Tu m'as embrassé, répéta Jackson d'une voix d'enfant déçu. C'est que tu le _voulais_, pourquoi tu ne veux plus maintenant ?

Mais JB ne pouvait pas foutre en l'air tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni jusqu'à présent. Laisser ses membres apprendre son orientation sexuelle était une grave erreur, il avait multiplié par cinq le risque de se faire fuiter l'information. Si, en plus, il se mettait à succomber aux charmes d'un de leur membre, il serait vraiment mal barré.

Il devait se préserver, et préserver leur groupe. C'était un devoir qu'il devait respecter.

— C'est non, Jackson. Je suis désolé d'avoir dépassé les bornes, je ne le referais plus.

Et il eut l'air vraiment désolé lorsqu'il retira les mains de Jackson pour quitter la pièce et le laisser seul. Parce que pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait senti d'adorables papillons volatiles chatouiller son cœur, et qu'il aurait adoré les sentir à nouveau.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que Jackson ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

* * *

**° 7 °**

* * *

Bien sûr, Jackson n'allait pas laisser tomber pour si peu.

Il n'avait absolument rien changé à son comportement parce qu'il avait bien eu la confirmation que Jaebum n'en était pas insensible – n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter ?

Et s'il avait « dépasser les bornes » une fois en l'embrassant – aussi follement et passionnément – alors, s'il poursuivait sur cette voie, il allait encore craquer. Et encore. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rien y faire, pas vrai ?

Oui, ses plans étaient toujours du genre un peu simplet.

— Bien ! vous avez bien bossé tout le monde, s'exclama JB en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Bambam.

Leur apparition dans l'émission était assez brève, à peu près une vingtaine de minutes, mais c'était parce que plusieurs groupes étaient invités. Ils avaient eu très peu de temps pour se préparer, avaient dû faire comme s'ils étaient très à l'aise, détendus, décontractés, alors que tout n'avait été que précipitation et course.

Enfin, c'était leur quotidien.

Ils avaient un petit quart d'heures pour se reposer et direction le studio pour s'entraîner sur leurs nouvelles chansons. Ils devaient rapidement les maîtriser pour l'enregistrement final car la date de sortie avait déjà été décidée.

Dans le couloir, il y avait déjà le prochain groupe, qui les félicita chaleureusement et, comme ils avaient plus d'ancienneté qu'eux, ils courbèrent poliment la tête en appréciant le geste. C'était un groupe qu'ils aimaient beaucoup, dont ils respectaient les membres, ce qui dû se voir un peu trop aux yeux de Yugyeom car, une fois qu'ils passèrent la porte, il chuchota à l'oreille de son leader :

— Hyung, ça y est ? Tu fais le grand saut ? se moqua-t-il.

— Hein ? de quoi ? s'étonna JB en ramassant son sac, par terre.

Parce que même si cela avait été court, ils avaient bien remarqué le bras du garçon sur la taille de leur leader et le sourire, si ce n'était charmé, en tout cas amusé et complice.

Jackson ne perdit pas une miette de leur conversation.

Il vit les yeux des autres membres se poser sur le chanteur en question, qui attendait comme les autres de pouvoir mettre le pied sur le plateau, et il remarqua parfaitement le moment où le regard de JB croisa celui de ce garçon – et même s'il pouvait se montrer très nul pour décrypter les expressions des autres, il eut l'impression d'assister à un réel moment de proximité, alors même qu'ils étaient séparés par plusieurs mètres.

— Idiot, on est juste ami, ne dis pas ça tout haut, fronda JB en lui donnant une tape.

Mais Jackson crut voir de la gêne dans son regard, et cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Sans l'ombre d'un doute la raison pour laquelle, juste avant d'y aller, en le voyant se rendre dans les toilettes, il décida de l'y suivre.

Car il détestait rester dans l'ignorance.

Il attendit évidemment que son ami termine ses affaires, il n'était pas si impoli.

— Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Jaebum en se lavant les mains.

Jackson ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet, alors il imaginait qu'il valait mieux être franc que tourner autour du pot. Cependant il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop jaloux, ou se sentir stupide, même si ce n'était pas gagné.

Ces deux sentiments lui rongeaient le cœur.

— Hm… ce mec, tu sais ? Le chanteur là, eh bien… vous vous entendez bien ?

— Ngh ? demanda vaguement le leader.

— Ouais, tu sais, est-ce que vous vous entendez bien ? Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ? Il te connaît vachement ?

JB se tourna finalement vers lui, évaluant son visage comme s'il y cherchait une vérité – ou une trace de mensonge.

— Arrête ta jalousie Wang Jackson, s'il n'y a rien entre nous, il n'y aura rien avec quelqu'un d'autre non plus.

— Il y a_ quelque chose_ entre nous, affirma Jackson sans le lâcher des yeux.

En y réfléchissant, JB pouvait difficilement nier. Parce que tous les deux savaient que c'était de ce baiser qu'ils étaient en train de parler. Il savait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir craquer, il ne pensait pas le ressentir avec tant de force.

Parce que dans les yeux de Jackson, ça avait été plus qu'un simple baiser.

— Allons-y, parlons plus tard, demanda le leader en réprimant un soupir.

Parler de ces relations dans les toilettes des hommes était un peu trop dangereux pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre. Jackson sembla comprendre puisqu'il baissa les yeux dans une moue boudeuse un peu déçue qui manqua de faire sourire JB.

— Pour toi, ce n'était peut-être pas important, mais pour moi ça l'était, annonça Jackson alors que JB allait partir. Ce baiser, ce n'était pas rien.

Oui, pour Jackson, ç'avait été comme un appel, qui avait résonné au milieu de toutes ses paroles, de toutes ses déclarations, de tous ses désirs, un appel qui avait trouvé écho en lui. Ce baiser avait été un accord, une promesse, un acte de foi, une poignée de main virile.

Un souffle rauque contre ses lèvres quémandeuses.

JB allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit et brisa le lien de leur regard. Le leader sortit bien vite et, tandis que le nouveau venu lui lançait un regard en biais tout en se précipitant dans la cabine la plus proche, Jackson soupira lourdement en s'agrippant au lavabo derrière lui. Il n'était vraiment pas satisfait de la tournure que prenait tout cela.

Enfin, en quoi était-ce si compliqué de simplement dire « oui » ? Très honnêtement, Jackson entendait bien ses appréhensions, ses craintes, ses réserves, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être plus important… qu'eux. Il ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur JB, même s'il devait mettre en jeu sa carrière d'_Idol_.

Et il ne sous-estimait pas la culture coréenne.

En rentrant ce soir-là, les deux garçons étaient les seuls à être anormalement silencieux. Si les autres s'en rendirent compte, ils préfèrent ne pas trop insister car Bambam s'y était cassé les dents. Ils savaient tous, de toute façon, que quelque chose se passait entre eux. En vérité, ils comprenaient même que c'était Jackson contre Jaebum, désir contre prudence.

Tigre contre Lion, et ils ne savaient pas trop ce qui allait en découler.

En descendant, alors que tout le monde se rendait dans leur chambre pour dormir aussitôt, Jackson – sans doute le plus éveillé d'entre eux – ne pouvait penser à laisser la discussion se terminer ainsi. Jaebum venait de se glisser sous la couette mais Jackson s'y précipita pour soulever la couverture et se jeter sur le lit, à califourchon sur le leader. Il reçut un regard choqué et, sans prêter attention à ses protestations, saisi sa nuque à deux mains pour l'embrasser. Il le sentit se débattre sous lui, Jaebum réussit à arracher un de ses bras mais Jackson se contenta d'en profiter pour le plaquer contre le matelas.

Le baiser était violent mais d'un délice sans nom.

JB laissa tomber ses barrières et agrippa le rappeur tout aussi fort. Il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser et se colla si intensément à Jackson qu'ils furent persuadés de fusionner. Wang en avait la tête qui tournait et ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il perdit davantage ses sens lorsque JB le renversa et qu'il se mit en tête de lui enlever son sweat-shirt.

Cette fois, Jackson se laissa faire.

Il appréciait trop cet échange pour penser à le rompre, à plus tard les conséquences. Il se contorsionna donc pour l'aider à le dévêtir et entreprit de faire la même chose envers son hyung, tandis qu'ils essayaient de s'embrasser au milieu de leurs bras et de leurs jambes. La couverture, qui les gênait, alla choir au sol sans un regard. Le coussin penchait dangereusement vers le sol et, après un mouvement de bras de Jackson, termina sa chute. Jackson avait si chaud qu'il commença à gémir.

Et JB se détacha à ce moment.

Un battement sourd résonnait dans la pièce tandis qu'ils s'observaient, et ils mirent un moment à comprendre que c'était leur cœur. Le son s'amoindrit lentement, leur respiration revenait paisiblement, leur tension se calma peu à peu ; leurs yeux, eux, ne perdaient pas de leur intensité.

— Je veux être avec toi, dit finalement Jackson.

Il sentait tout le corps de JB contre lui. Il voulait en sentir plus. Il voulait resserrer sa prise, relever ses jambes, plaquer son hyung contre lui. Au lieu de cela, il préféra rester immobile pour ne pas tout faire foirer comme la dernière fois, pour ne pas le brusquer. Si Jaebum le rejetait de nouveau, il n'y survivrait pas : sa vie se jouait en cet instant.

— Je veux continuer. Tout ça. Nous deux. Et tu le veux aussi.

Au lieu de répondre, les yeux de Jaebum descendirent malgré lui, sur la gorge de Jackson, puis sur son torse, musclé mais imberbe, sur ses épaules, fermes et nervées.

— Je veux continuer, avoua JB sans pouvoir le regarder.

Lorsqu'il les releva, Jackson arborait un grand sourire ravi et s'élança pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Jaebum se laissa entraîner et se retrouva à supporter le poids du rappeur. Il avait ses cheveux juste sous le nez et sa respiration chatouillait son torse.

— Donc… c'est _day one_ ? tenta Jackson.

Jaebum eut un rire et frappa le sommet de sa tête.

Oui, _day one_.

* * *

**° 7 °**

* * *

Jaebum avait pourtant tenu à ce qu'ils se tiennent à leur première décision. Enfin, lorsque Jackson avait émis l'idée de se faire discret pendant deux semaines avant d'annoncer leur relation au reste du groupe. Wang avait rouspété en disant que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, que ça n'avait été qu'une (piètre) stratégie pour calmer son refus et lui faire envisager la chose. Maintenant que JB le voulait autant que lui, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

JB ne changea pas d'avis.

Ils durent donc taire leur nouvelle intimité, ce qui frustra beaucoup Jackson. Maintenant qu'il était officiellement son petit-ami, il avait deux fois plus envie de l'embrasser, de lui prendre la main, de baiser son cou… non, trois fois plus, ou peut-être dix fois plus… En tout cas, il ne pensait qu'à cela et ne pas pouvoir le faire avait de quoi le rendre fou.

Il compensait une fois dans leur chambre.

Tout devait se dérouler parfaitement. Une fois ces deux semaines passés, Jackson n'allait pas s'empêcher de faire des folies devant les yeux des membres, dès qu'il en aurait l'envie, qu'importât si les membres se moquaient d'eux ou sifflaient pour fêter l'instant.

Il l'embrasserait comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

— Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire qu'on est au courant ? demanda Mark en observant les yeux déterminés de Jackson, à quelques mètres de lui.

Jinyoung leva les yeux de son portable pour voir Wang s'encourager silencieusement dans cette lourde épreuve. Jaebum s'étirait sans savoir qu'il était l'objet des yeux embrasés de Jackson.

— Non, répondit-il. Tu connais JB, s'il sait qu'on sait, il va se fermer comme une huître et on aura à nouveau sur les bras un Jackson Wang désespéré et prêt à tout.

Mark acquiesça et termina de s'étirer.

Ouais, après tout, qu'ils le sachent ou pas n'était pas important. Ça ne l'avait jamais été.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**... Pardon. Je connais pas le groupe des masses - j'ai vu quelques vidéos et je les ai trouvé tous tellement attachants que... enfin, bref.**

**Attention tout le monde : c'est juste une fanfic. Rien à prendre au sérieux. _I just wanted to have fun_.**** LOL.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Un peu. Vite fait.**

**Karrow.**


End file.
